duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!!
}} Seriously B・A・D Labyrinth!! is the 2nd DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 104 cards, including; ** 2 Master Rares (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks each) ** 10 Super Rares ** 10 Very Rares ** 18 Rares ** 28 Uncommons ** 37 Commons *This set reintroduces the Zero Civilization and a new Field: DG Field. *Ov Sidia is seen in the packaging of this booster pack. Unlike in Revolution and Revolution Final where the user of the flagship card is printed on the booster pack, only Joe Kirifuda appears in the booster pack similar to pre-DMR packs. Races No new races are introduced. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; * Master Bad Action Dynamite * Master Labyrinth Contents *MAS1/MAS2 Ov Sidia *MAS2/MAS2 Bad Brand *S1/S10 Barrett the Silver *S2/S10 Immovable, Proud Soul *S3/S10 Nemes Tebe, Royal Elemental *S4/S10 I am *S5/S10 Whale Magica, Magic Area *S6/S10 Machiavelli Schwarz *S7/S10 Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 *S8/S10 Gambleman, Land Tank *S9/S10 Great Grasper *S10/S10 Moai Land, Ancient Paradise *1/93 Chomolanmacho *2/93 Plan DG *3/93 Arch Biegel *4/93 Orlilia, Flash of Justice *5/93 Manta Laser, Blue Thunder *6/93 サイバー・GG・ハルク Cyber GG Hulk *7/93 Kiradon *8/93 Gordeo, Mach Tank *9/93 Rock "Speak" Speaker *10/93 Vejita Hopper Panzer *11/93 ワッショイ万太郎 Wasshoi Mantaro *12/93 東大センセー Todai Sensei *13/93 龍装者　ヴァルハ Valha, Dragon Armored *14/93 宙の誘い　大霧 Great Mist, Space's Temptation *15/93 ルクショップ・チェサイズ Lucshop Chesize *16/93 第4都市　ウツボイド Utsuvoid, 4th City *17/93 拘束の毒　ジェリフィ Jellyfi, Binding Poison *18/93 「世界をつなぐ柱」の天罰 The World Pillar's Punishment *19/93 アルチュ・セール Althhus Ser *20/93 凶鬼63号　ジュトク Jutoku, Misfortune Demon 63 *21/93 闇夜の番人 Helheim Grongo *22/93 狂気と凶器の墓場 Weapos Grave *23/93 龍装車　ボル・シデック Bol Sidic, Dragon Armored Vehicle *24/93 ”陽々”スピン "YOYO" Spin *25/93 爆殺!! 覇悪怒楽苦 Explosion!! Hardrack *26/93 ブブンド・タンク Bubundo Tank *27/93 ダゴンシム Dagonshimu *28/93 ハイエイタス・デパーチャ Hiatus Departure *29/93 テキサス・ストーム Texas Storm *30/93 ウラNICE Ura NICE *31/93 奇石　ミネーラ Minera, Strange Stone *32/93 奇石　コントロ Contro, Strange Stone *33/93 青守銀　ヘイロー Heylo, Strange Stone *34/93 プロテスト・ミスト Protest Mist *35/93 シディアン・ビーティス Sidian Beats *36/93 貝獣　チャバンラ Chabanra, Shell Beast *37/93 龍装者 バヴェール Babelle, Dragon Armored *38/93 貝獣　アーヤコーヤ Ayakoya, Shell Beast *39/93 策謀の支持者　スキッド Skid, Supporter of Schemes *40/93 マジカル・バキューム Magical Vacuum *41/93 龍装者　ジバル84号 Jibaru 84, Dragon Armed *42/93 秘薬医　ヴェッセル Vensel, Secret Drug Doctor *43/93 泥暴医　キドニー Kidoni, Mud Rampage Doctor *44/93 凶鬼25号　ギュリン Gyurin, Misfortune Demon 25 *45/93 凶鬼37号　グルル Gururu, Misfortune Demon 37 *46/93 フルメタ・チュリス Fullmetal Churis *47/93 Bullman Churis *48/93 トゲダマ戦車　チューヘッド Chuuppet, Togedama Battletank *49/93 ”SPK”のコンセント "SPK"'s Socket *50/93 ギアード・エクストリーム Geared Extreme *51/93 マエダメダ・タンク Maedameda Tank *52/93 あじさいさい Ajisaisai *53/93 ぽぽどーどー Bobododo *54/93 龍装者 カカンロク Kakanroku, Dragon Armored *55/93 ゼノゼミツ Xenoxemitsu *56/93 ジャンボ・ラパダイス Jumbo Paradise *57/93 The　チャー漢 The Chow Mein *58/93 ムッシュ・メガネール Mush Meganeil *59/93 チョコっとハウス Chocolate House *60/93 奇石　トーパズ Topaz, Strange Stone *61/93 嵐撃の求道者ル・ライバ Ru Raiba, Seeker of Windy Strikes *62/93 聖騎士メタルプルート Metalpluto, Spirit Knight *63/93 奇石　タスリク Taslic, Strange Stone *64/93 奇石　キーロック Keylock, Strange Stone *65/93 献身の守り　最世 Wordly, Sacrifical Guard *66/93 貝獣　ホタッテ Hotatte, Shell Beast *67/93 封魔グレモリー Fuuma Gremory *68/93 ルナ・ダークイーグル Lunar Dark Eagle *69/93 貝獣　アホヤ Ahoya, Shell Beast *70/93 刃の御家人　タチ・ウォー Tachi Uo, Master Knifer *71/93 フォーマル・ハウト Formal Heart *72/93 蓄積された魔力 Stored Magic *73/93 凶鬼64号　ジョキル Jokill, Misfortune Demon 64 *74/93 渾沌の獅子デスゲレロ Deathgerelo, Lion of Chaos *75/93 凶鬼52号 パチン Bachin, Misfortune Demon 52 *76/93 震炎の影 シェイク・ディール Shake Deal, Shadow of Quakes *77/93 アダム・ケインズ Adam Keynes *78/93 死手医　リンパ Rinba, Dead Hand Doctor *79/93 歓楽の処刑台 Suicide Gilo *80/93 ”OUT”ブレイク "OUT" Break *81/93 爆裂オーフェルノ Olferno, the Explosive *82/93 モクモク砲車 ムネドン Munedon, Mogumogu Tank *83/93 "破舞" チュリス Hammer Churis *84/93 ゼンマイ・チュリス Zenmai Churis *85/93 魔神兵ズゴーン Demon Armed Soldier Zugon *86/93 スチーム・ハエタタキ Steam Flyswatter *87/93 ロローコギ Rorokogi *88/93 大地の超人 Earth Giant *89/93 つたりおん Tsutarion *90/93 霊騎ドナ・レオナルド Dona Leonardo, Spirit Knight *91/93 タバタフリャ Tabatafuriya *92/93 ドドンブブ Dodonbubu *93/93 パット・パックンチョ Pat Packuncho Cycles Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs